


refuge;

by dalliancee



Series: Thallen Week 2015 [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4015120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalliancee/pseuds/dalliancee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and it takes an inconsiderate couple with a scary amount of sexual drive for barry to be locked out of his room in his pyjamas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	refuge;

it takes a few erratic bumps against his door and an unmistakable moan for barry to groan loudly in defeat.

 

"not again," he huffs as he instinctively stands up from his desk, trying to not wince too much at the disaster that's unravelling right beside him before he does his best to dash out of his room in the fastest way ever. "i told you i'm going to be studying for exams, cisco!"

 

"and he told you he has a girlfriend a few weeks ago - right, cisco?" barry stumbles on his way out when he hears a loud slurping sound that's followed by a lewd moan which he knows he's going to have a hard time trying to forget. "safe way out, allen!"

 

and it takes an inconsiderate couple with a scary amount of sexual drive for barry to be locked out of his room in his pyjamas. 

 

he didn't even remember to get his wallet and phone for christ's sake and barry should really, _really_ still be annoyed, but once he thinks of the place he's allowed to go to with this perfect excuse in his hands- 

 

barry ignores all the onlookers' judging glances as he suddenly smiles stupidly to himself, and pumps triumphantly with a fist.

 

the first time barry got driven out by lisa and cisco, he crashed into a bright-eyed guy with messy, blonde locks who's full of smiles, even when hot coffee was spilled all over himself and introduced himself as eddie after their hurried apologies to each other ceased. and if barry didn't think that was attractive enough, the guy's amused chuckle at his unfortunately unbalanced footwear (a bedroom slipper paired with a boot) was enough to win him over entirely.

 

_"do you want to head over to my room then? it's probably inconvenient for you to go anywhere like this - you don't even have your wallet with you, do you?"_ barry remembers how sincere eddie's offer was. _"ronnie ordered a couple of pizzas, you can have them with us as you wait for your roommate to be urm, well. done."_

 

and when barry agreed, that smile, oh god that smile which appeared on the other's lips shook something inside him. 

 

barry began to be so much less annoyed at cisco and lisa as he started to look forward to knocking on eddie's room for refuge ever since (whether he admits it or not). being with the other is such an easy thing to do - eddie just have something within him that makes it so comfortable for barry to be around him, effortlessly. and even at times when ronnie was around, the focus of barry's full attention would still be on that bright-eyed boy with the messy blonde locks he first met by crashing into at the corridor.

 

so maybe cisco's sexual adventures that's rapidly increasing aren't such a bad thing at all - barry knows it definitely isn't, as he spots eddie in his line of vision the very next second.

 

"eddie, hey!" barry breathes and tries to contain the wide smile that's fighting to show on his lips as he raises his hand for a quick wave which eddie responds by smiling (oh god) and coming over immediately. "i was on my way to you. can you believe it? cisco is at it again- eddie?"

 

for a moment, barry's ready to break into a fit of awkward, forced laughters when eddie suddenly frowns like he has said something wrong. 

 

_fuck, fuck- pretend that you're joking, pretend that you didn't say anything and oh my god. is it because of my pyjamas, oh god of course it's my pyjamas-_

 

"that's unfortunate- i wanted to go over to your room actually." eddie rubs at his nape as he pushes at a corner of his lips. "ronnie and caitlin, barry. they invited me to go out _so_ politely, i couldn't say no - not like i was going to stay anyway, but they bothered to ask, you know? it's so nice of them and see? ronnie even stuffed me some sympathy money for starbucks."

 

barry raises his eyebrows as he eyes the notes eddie's waving in his hand briefly, and fights the urge to laugh because god, now they are both on the same boat and what are the chances of such a bizarre coincidence occurring? 

 

"which speaking of, barry? wanna grab some coffee together? it's my treat - well, sort of." 

 

he tries his best to not agree so readily, but his words are out before he even realizes he has spoken.

 

"i'll love to-- if you don't mind that your date is dressed in pyjamas." barry panics immediately. "i mean, not a date-"

 

"is this a date?" 

 

_hold on_ - 

 

eddie doesn't sound appalled by that suggestion.

 

barry prays so hard that he isn't making up the expression on eddie's face he sees, in his hopeless mind. he prays, he prays so hard that he did hear the hopeful tone in the other's words and it's not all just in his imagination. 

 

"… do you, urm, want it to be?"

 

it takes a breath, a pause and a smile before eddie nods.

 

"i'll love to think of this as a date."

 

barry thinks his own smile can't get anymore wider.

 


End file.
